After The Big Diamond
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: A twist to the episode where they went to the sauna, Cupid is back, and back for revenge. Shadow looks like a great target to break her... [Lemon scenes, it's rated M for a reason] Fem!Joker, Manipulated!Shadow. [One-shot]


**After The Big Diamond**

 **Hello everybody, this story contains some lemon scenes, don't like; don't read, I don't want to trash your mind with this. Female Joker.**

 **Seriously, I'm blushing while writing this.**

"That was some workout," Spade sighed out of relief at the sauna that he just competed with Joker, he lost in the end but might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

So all the guests had to go to the mixed bath after that, if there are any left, basically only a few and the phantom thieves are there, Hachi's spying Ai, why not?

"Hey... what happened here?" a female voice asked as Joker was currently napping in the bath, she looked up to see one of his rivals; Shadow and Rose.

"Hey Joker!" Rose chirped, her hair was tied into a ponytail, well Shadow didn't mind getting his hair wet, tell that to Spade though, he spent half of the time chasing Hosshi. "Nice hair style."

Joker sighed as her hair was tied into pigtails similar to Queen with a "J" on the right one, "Couldn't risk spoiling it, I love the color."

"Yeah, I love mine too," Rose smiled as she came into the warm water slowly, Shadow just jumped in.

"I just came here because Rose wants to, what brings you here?" Shadow huffed.

"I came for the Big Diamond," she smirked, "It's in the car, so it wouldn't be such a hassle to carry it now, and I totally beat Spade!"

"Wow, you're phantom thieving on a vacation?" Rose asked curiously.

"That's what I said!" Hachi yelled.

"... yeah, there's nothing like a vacation stealing a treasure and enjoying the sauna at the same time!" she chirped and laid back down on a rock.

"Seriously?" Shadow asked. "Even I don't go that far lengths."

"Maybe it's because of Rose," Joker snapped back playfully. "You're over-protective sometimes."

"He really is," Rose agreed, "He really wouldn't even let me out by my own."

"That's because there are so many people after you!" Shadow hissed. "One time when you went out alone, you came back with at least a dozen boxes of chocolate and half a dozen of roses!"

"Wait, what?" Joker asked, "You're not wrong, she does have a lot of admirers."

Unknown to them a certain idiot is spying over them, yeah, it's Kaitou Cupid. I laughed my head off while- after- all the way seeing _him_.

"I'm going to get Joker for stealing the Great Diamond!" he hissed and loaded his last yet most effective arrow, with Joker's picture on it, wait what? He aimed for one target and one target only.

Shadow Joker.

The arrow launched and hit his head dead on, "Ahh!"

"What's wrong- oh crap!" Joker shrieked after seeing the object that jabbed his head, a love arrow with _her_ picture on it.

"Big brother!" Rose yelled not knowing what to do, the first thing that came to her mind was getting the dumb arrow out, the arrow came out but not the effects, Joker was already beginning to back away slowly keeping most of her head in the water.

'This is so bad, that arrow is the most effective and the one which can make the victim out of control,' she gulped as she slipped away to the changing room.

When she reached there, she was relieved, for she was alone in there, she plopped her stuff on the bench and searched her lockers for her stuff, _better leave now or who knows what that arrow can do_.

She already called Queen and Roko for help, since she can't deal with Cupid alone or out in the open now, they happily accepted the challenge and she heard a lot of knuckles cracking at the other side. Can she recall how hard she hits?

The door was busted open and she turned her head to see why, all she saw was the door had some cracks on it, _what's going on…?_ She thought, not giving it another thought she closed her locker door, she was grabbing her handbag when-

"Joker," Shadow said, suddenly in front of her, still in the bath suits, oh crap oh fucking crap.

And more crap.

"Shadow, get off of me- this is the girl's bathroom!" she yelled in his face and pushed him away, but he caught her hand, which makes her more worried, especially knowing that he can't control himself _no thanks to the stupid arrow_ , she got her phone out and started to dial Queen. "Stop it!"

" _Joker, is everything alright?!"_ Queen yelled from her side while running towards the running idiotic phantom thief.

She never got the chance to reply as Shadow knocked the phone off of her hand, he pushed her onto the cold bench which she shivered a little from and tried to push him off of her, but her strength was no match for him.

" _Joker! Answer me!"_ Queen yelled desperately, she had to find that bow soon, or Joker will be done for.

"Shadow, what are you doing?!" she yelled, even knowing that Shadow isn't himself right now, you've gotta try, right? Not the time for jokes, not the time for crummy jokes. "Snap out of it!"

Her words fell to deaf ears as he proceeded to get on her and tug on her shirt, she desperately tried to use her legs to kick him away but they're currently immobile, she could only watch as he unbuttoned her jacket open leaving her blue shirt.

He looked at her with a unknown thirst, _Queen, please hurry..._

He continued to unbutton her blue shirt inside, which she's trying with all her might to get him off, she tried reaching for her weapons but then she remembered it's all in the _car_. Damn.

She was petrified when the last button was out, which left with her bra and her skirt… "Stop it!"

Her last attempt was in vail as the sound of ripped fabric was filled through the air, tears welled up in her crystal blue eyes, an expression that never shone has shone now.

Hopelessness.

He cupped her face and pressed his lips onto hers, she tried to push him away but it was still no use.

* * *

"Anything?" Queen asked worriedly, she had Roko sped over here from the house, despite his protests, but after hearing that Joker's in danger, he ran here faster than a cheetah.

She had to find that idiot soon, but so far no luck, even Hachi, Ai, Rose and even Silver Heart started on the search, Spade was busy tracking Shadow down (even if he is right in the female's bathroom which he thought he would never go such lengths).

"No," Roko shook his head and sighed. "You said that his bow was broken, does he have another one?"

"Any places left?" Hachi asked, tossing a random rock behind him with a _thud_. Just when everyone was about to give up hope and go strangle Shadow instead, a yelp got their attention.

They turned their heads behind Hachi sweat dropping, they saw a white lump popping out with a bump on it's head, _that was easy_...

Ai walked over and picked him up with his hands struggling in mid air, the bow was right on his back like it should be.

Queen walked over to him and a couple of nerves appeared on her head, "What, did, you, do?!" she held her sword out from nowhere and threatened him.

Mental note, never ever mess with Queen or her friends, especially when Queen has her sword with her, damn.

"You'd better say, she gets cranky," Roko whispered mischievously and laughed his head off in the back.

"That arrow is laced with a chemical that only affects males!" he gulped.

" _What_ kind of _chemical_?" Ai asked, also getting agitated.

"One that affects their mind for _sexual thoughts_!" he yelled and struggled all over.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Hachi fainted anime style all woozy.

"Get that bow!" Queen hissed, disgusted all over while Roko snatched it out and Queen broke it with her sword. "Roko and Hachi get this idiot to the police! Me and Ai will help her!"

* * *

"W-what…?" Shadow asked, wiping his face, "What's going on…?"

He looked all over him and below him, he almost didn't faint when he saw the sight.

"What happened?!"

Tears streamed down her face, she covered her body with her cape in fear and shock of what've just happened.

" _Why…?"_

 **Sorry folks! I know this isn't my kind of story!**

 **So Queen and Ai didn't make it in time, Spade also failed to find them…**

 **I'm not sure if I want to make this into a series or not…**

 **-Nyxn- out**


End file.
